1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to a device for propulsion of a swimmer through the water and, more particularly, to a device and system which is mounted upon the forearm of the swimmer and which may be controlled by the hands and fingers thereof.
2. Prior Art
There is a demand for propulsion units for use by underwater as well as on-water swimmers, inclusive of snorkelers and scuba divers. As such, the term “swimmer” as used herein, includes on-water swimmers, surfers, underwater swimmers, scuba divers, and others. Certain propulsion units are also employed by lifeguards and certain handicapped or disabled persons. There, as well, is a need for improvement in the prior art of such vehicles by the military. The prior art in the present area includes the range of systems which are power operated, and includes arrangements in which the propulsion unit is attached to the back of a swimmer or about the torso and legs. Art of this nature is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,998 (1989) to Parker, entitled Submersible Drive Means; U.S. Pat. No. 5,2024,178 (1991) to Bruce, entitled Underwater Propulsion Device; U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,813 (2004) to Mazin, entitled Leg-Mounted Propulsion Device For Swimmers and Divers; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,385 (2005) to Mah, entitled Underwater Motor Device. This invention seeks to improve upon such prior art in terms of ease of use and minimizing any encumbrance to the swimmer or diver during the use thereof.
Another type of assembly known to the inventor is one known as the X2 Jet Pack in which one mounts a propulsion means to each forearm. However, in that each unit is fixed and parallel with the forearm, it offers no degree of movement other than that which is physiologically possible by the forearm of the swimmer. Further, the power source and other components of the X2 Jet Pack System are integrated within a body harness that is worn by the swimmer, resulting in power and control cables that are located between the swimmer's body and lower arms. Such cables and harness inherently encumber the swimmer or diver who must at all times be aware of the harness on the body which, in any event, increases the opportunity for snagging. A method of quick release of a thruster and cables in the event of snagging is not taught by or apparent from the X2 Jet Pack. Yet further, both propulsion units (or thrusters) of this system are controlled by a single hand-held button. As such, each thruster of the X2 Jet Pack is not operated independently thereby limiting the degree of control of the system.
Another type of system, similar to that of Mazin above, allows the swimmer to insert one forearm through a fixed diameter ring and grasp a fixed control handle with a button. The unit is fixed in parallel with the forearm and offers no additional degrees of movement beyond the swimmer's range of motion of the lower arm. The system's power source and propulsion unit are housed within a dry cylinder having a diameter larger than that of the propeller blade. Further, the batteries of this type of system cannot be changed under water and the unit is bulky to a swimmer.
Also known in the art are a variety of motorized sleds, which are relatively large units and require the swimmer to mount the sled, ride upon it and drive it and as if it were a separate vehicle (which it is). Many back powered units are bulky and, as such, are awkward for a diver to enter and leave the water with. Further, these units do not lend themselves to ease of maneuverability in the water because the propulsion unit is always fixed to the swimmer or to an air tank which in turn is attached to the swimmer.
Other popular swimmer and diver propulsion systems are the SeaDoo Scooter and the Bladefish, both of which require the use of two hands to grip the respective sides thereof.
The present invention thereby provides a propulsion unit of a type fixed to the forearm of a swimmer and which is maneuverable by one hand of the swimmer.